Demon Hamster's SF2 Server
Warning: This page is '''extremely' outdated, especially at the boss list, map list, etc. Carry on reading if you wish to read the (albeit, outdated) history of my server and such. I don't know if I'll ever update the page. If I do, it needs to be me since I actually know the history of my server.'' Demon Hamster's SF2 Server is a server ran by Demon Hamster Eating My Wafflez. The gamemode on the server is Slender Fortress 2 (hence the name, Demon Hamster's SF2 Server). Description/History In 2014, Demon Hamster discovered Slender Fortress 2 on May 5th. After awhile of playing the gamemode, he decided to make his own server. In December 2014. Demon Hamster made his first ever boss. The boss was called "Mangle" from FNAF2. Mangle used Quadralex's CFG, since Demon Hamster was new to SF2 and making bosses, the boss itself was a ERROR, using sounds from Freak Fortress 2, and had "Scattle - Knock Knock" as the chase theme. This was an experience for him. In 2015, Demon Hamster started getting used to the coding of the bosses. He then created Squidward (this version was not the LRG one, this one was much different), Dr. Gargter, Mugman, Grampa, and more. In August, White-bear requested that Demon Hamster makes code for the Corrupted Woody boss, so he did, but the model was T-Posed and Missing Textured, he then uploaded a test video on Corrupted Woody. The server was getting some progress. But the server was still missing one more thing... How to make it public so people can connect to it, this was a struggle to Demon Hamster. On January 3rd, 2016, Demon Hamster finally Port-Forwarded the server, he was very surprised and happy at this. Some of his friends, like BlueBerry, was happy at his achievement, so then he started to connect to his server, Demon Hamster was telling him that the downloads would take forever, but BlueBerry pushed on, and managed to get through the downloads, finally entering the server. Demon Hamster was happy and this and showcased the bosses to BlueBerry. Since they were playing, a mysterious player only known as SEE joined the server, and it took less than 5 seconds to actually join the server, whereas BlueBerry took about 2 hours to join. BlueBerry and Demon Hamster were shocked at this. So then SEE entered the game, and joined the team. Demon Hamster then showcased the bosses to SEE, but he didn't have downloads enabled, so now the bosses appeared as ERRORs for him. SEE was pretty mute, occasionally speaking. Some of Demon Hamster's other friends started to join, like LLFredbear0345LL, The Gaben, White-Bear, and more. Some of them was CL4P-TP, Your Lord and Savior Arceus, and later, Icy. But CL4P-TP and Arceus left in January due to CL4P-TP abusing his powers and annoying Demon Hamster, and Arceus acting like a jerk to Demon Hamster. Around February 2016, Corrupted Woody was FINALLY fixed by The Gaben. His model was fixed, the materials were fixed, he was perfect. Everyone was playing with Corrupted Woody, there was still some things that needed tweaking like his Jumpscare, but that was fixed. Other than that, February was the month of Corrupted Woody's fix. Around March 2016, Demon Hamster decided to somehow get players onto the server, since he made 2 Undertale bosses (Flowey and Sans, and they were both made in January). He then added "Undertale Edition" to his server's name, this managed to get atleast 13 players connecting, but sadly they never entered the game and witnessed the bosses. During the month, a player that Demon Hamster knew, named Scooty Booty Sauce (the owner of Sauce Gaming Servers) joined his server. Demon Hamster was rather excited as a Youtuber that he was just watching, joins him. Scooty managed to make it into the server. When Demon Hamster found Scooty's "Corrupted Resetti" video, he downloaded Corrupted Resetti to his server. Around those months, Demon Hamster thought his server was a dream come true. But there were some things that happened that annoyed Demon Hamster. Such as White-Bear asking to buff Corrupted Woody, which then he temporarily changed Corrupted Woody's stats into a Hit and Run Charger, making him extremely hard. The Gaben telling Demon Hamster to add his content, while Demon Hamster was thinking about the download times for his other friends. And most of his friends spawning bosses infront of people. This angered Demon Hamster. When Icy was there, he thought everything was okay and Demon Hamster was just overreacting, even though he was spawning bosses. BlueBerry left because he was spawning bosses and that Demon Hamster pointed him out doing that. The server was still up, until July. In July 2016, DeadlyCreature saw Demon Hamster's Steam Group, and he looked at the Changelogs and Boss list, he commented on there, saying that the Changelogs were Glubbable's Changelogs, and most of the bosses were Glubbable's bosses. Demon Hamster was freaking out, he did not notice that he was doing something wrong. Scooty then said with a sarcastic comment, then a serious one, the sarcastic one was saying that Demon Hamster was stealing such legends like Super Minecraft Kid, while the serious one was saying Demon Hamster shouldn't really steal bosses but copying changelogs is nothing like stealing bosses. Demon Hamster looked at the comment the wrong way and thought Scooty was on Deadly's side. This freaks him out more, this made him think that the SF2 community wants Demon Hamster out. He then leaves Glubbable's Steam Group and the Official SF2 Steam Group, he thinks he's not welcome anymore. But there's still hope, as LLFredbear0345LL said he wants to host a SF2 server. However, Demon Hamster's Server is not 100% gone, but it WAS ONCE, Password Protected until December 2016. Around August 2016 and October 2016, during August, Fredbear managed to open up his server with his bosses, the Fredbear's. Demon Hamster was proud of him, he started to learn to make bosses himself. He then continued to update his server. In December 2016, Demon Hamster thought that maybe he could open his server with a brand new and fresh beginning, since it's about to be January 2017 soon (and his server's Birthday), he decided to remove the bosses that were considered stolen, trying to lessen the download times, and fixing up some stuff. The server's coming back to life, as one time, there were about 8 players on the server while playing on the first version of Asylum, friends and friends of friends. The server is slowly growing again. Demon Hamster then thought that he should Update or Overhaul his older maps, such as The School, The House, Longaway, Scrapyard, etc. Demon Hamster even thinks that his older bosses could actually come back to see the new server, and the newer bosses, that soon... could be modelled and made by him. Demon Hamster also has plans on getting FastDL for the server, which was something this server never had before. '''DEMON HAMSTER'S SF2 SERVER. 2.0. COMING SOON. 2017. '''Hopefully. The Server The Server itself is small, but it slowly growing, there are some bosses, like Slender Man, Grunt, Patriarch, Corrupted Woody, and more in the Core Pack, but soon there will be new Boss Packs, there's already the FNAF Pack set up, though. There's no FastDL yet, but he posted Download Contents on the group page so people can hopefully reduce the download times on the server. There are some new maps that were made by Demon Hamster, he even updated Scrapyard up a bit (but the skybox is a bit broken). Group Link: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TeamDemonHamsterWafflez Demon Hamster's SF2 Download Content Link: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TeamDemonHamsterWafflez/discussions/4/1842367319521547289/ Server IP: 65.23.166.62:27015 (sometimes the port changes, so try 27016, 27017, or 27018) Boss List * Slender Man (Slender: The Arrival) * The Rake (Creepypastas) * Weeping Angels (Doctor Who) * Shrek (Shrek Franchise) * Brute (Amnesia) * Grunt (Amnesia) * Suitor (Amnesia) * Villar (OC) * Patriarch (Killing Floor) * Fleshpound (Killing Floor) * SCP-173 (SCP: Containment Breach) * SCP-049 (SCP: Containment Breach) * MTF (SCP: Containment Breach) * Classic Slender (Slender: The Eight Pages) * Fake Props (Team Fortress 2) * Corrupted Woody (White-bear/Toy Story/OC) * SuperDean (Garry's Mod/OC) * Zombie Wraith (Zombie Survival/Garry's Mod) * MissingNo. (Pokemon) * Cyborg Franklin (They Hunger)* * Paranoia (OC) * Korean Mr. Krabs (Queen's SF2 Server/Spongebob Squarepants) * Squidward's Suicide (LRG/Creepypasta/Spongebob Squarepants) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) * Evil Flowey (Undertale) * Broken Flowey (Undertale) * Demonic Flowey (Undertale) * JoJ Sniper (The JoJ/Youtube Poop) * JoJ Engineer (The JoJ/Youtube Poop) * Moorhuhn the Crazy Chicken (Kurka Wodna/M.U.G.E.N) * Dink Smallwood (Dink Smallwood/M.U.G.E.N) * Omega SuperDean (M.U.G.E.N) * Athese (OC) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Big Smoke (Crack-Life: Campaign Mode/Grand Theft Auto) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * The Puppet/Marionette (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * LLApocalypsebear)#$%LL (LLFredbear0345LL/OC/Mutation of LLFredbear0345LL) * 99Death66699 (LLFredbear0345LL/OC/Mutation of LLFredbear666LL) * LLFredbear0345LL (LLFredbear0345LL/OC) * LLFredbear666LL (LLFredbear0345LL/OC) * Brown Bear * Cave Bear * Crocodile * Puma * Lynx * Hans Volter (Killing Floor 2) * Antlions (Half-Life 2) * Metro Police (Half-Life 2) * New Corrupted Woody (White-Bear/Toy Story/OC) * SCP-096 (SCP Containment Breach) * = The creator of the boss gave the boss to Demon Hamster. Map List * 4Way V3 Fix * Alpha Complex B1A * Arizona A5A * Asylum Redux Fix * Asylum V7 Fix E * Atomics B2 * Atomics B4A * Cellars B4B * Claustrophobia B1 * Containment Breach V1E * Cry of Fear V5 * Dustbowl B1 * Elementary B1B * Expedition A2 * Facility B3 * Five Rounds at Freddys B4 * Forgotten Tomb B2A * Freddy B2 * Frontier Final * Frost Run B2A (Classic Frost Run) * Frost Run B4 * Grotto B2 * Hellfire B1A * Hydro B1A * Lobbys B2 * Lockers B3 Fix * Manor Final1 * Mansion B2C * Monophobia Reborn B1A * Noexit B1A * Noexit Classic * Old Toriel A3 * Orange New B2 * Rebor Alpha B3 * Return To Freddys B2 * SCP 087 B V3B * Sewer B2A * SJG Arena B2B * Steel B3 * Storage Zero B1B * Streets A2 * Swamp V3 * Swarm V1B * The Abyss R1 * The Abyss V2 * The Eight Pages B1 * The House Outside B1 * The School A1 * The Ward B2 * Townsend Unreleased5 * Tunnels 133 A4 * Turbine New B1 * Underground R1 * Unease 133 A1 * Weepers B3 * Wooden Island A1 Hidden Placeholder * W. D. Gaster * Undyne Upcoming Bosses * Papyrus * Gaster Blaster Upcoming Maps * Hotel Removed/Abandoned/Scrapped SF2 Projects * Halloween Swamp * Ravine (Stop It, Slender!) Category:Servers